


Heat

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: When Teddy comes of-age, he discovers that while he didn't inherit his father's lycanthropy, he did inherit his omega traits. Charlie, as an alpha, is more than happy to help him through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements to themightyflynn, whose prompt at 2016's hp_nextgen_fest was the basis behind this fic. Apologies for stealing a prompt in vain! Many, many thanks to ruinsplume for really helpful betaing.

“Harry Potter’s on the fire-call for you.”

Charlie had just finished feeding Tito, the Chinese Fireball whom they currently had in to tend for an injury. He turned to look at Anneka, the diminutive dark blonde with muscles to die for, who was standing at the edge of the pen.

“Harry?” he asked in surprise.

“Uh-huh.” Anneka could not keep a look of excitement entirely from her face. Although she was Swedish, she knew all about Harry Potter’s fame, and still found it hard to believe that her down-to-earth boss was the man’s brother-in-law. “Wanted a private conversation.” 

Charlie shrugged. He had a moment to spare, and it wasn’t as if anyone, family or not, denied Harry when he wanted something. Especially not family, in fact – Harry hadn’t had a family, not a proper one, before the Weasleys, and they’d made sure that he knew exactly what family was about.

“Okay. Tell him to give me ten to get back to base, and then he can get me on my personal connection.”

“Will do.”

“Anneka – thanks,” Charlie added, giving his subordinate a smile.

She grinned back at him, pushing her hair away from her mouth as the wind blew it across her face. “My pleasure.”

 

Ten minutes later, hands clean of animal blood, Charlie was crouched in front of the fireplace in his hut. He could only see Harry’s head in the flames, but it was clear that the other man was worried.

“What’s up, mate?” Charlie asked.

Harry sighed deeply, the little crease between his eyes visible behind his glasses. “It’s Teddy.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. From what he knew of the lad – which was a fair amount – he wasn’t the sort to cause trouble. Teddy Lupin had spent most of the previous summer at the reserve, and Charlie had agreed to take him on full-time when he left Hogwarts. The kid was a natural with dragons, having both the lack of fear _and_ the necessary respect important for working with the great creatures. But that wasn’t for a few months. In fact, it must be – Charlie had a quick think: it was April now… about three or four months until then. Unless the kid had changed his mind, and that was what was bothering Harry. Teddy had seemed dead keen for years, though. And if he had had second thoughts, he could at least have had the courtesy to tell Charlie himself, Charlie thought with irritation.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes. It’s...” Harry swallowed. “It’s difficult. We, well, need your help.”

Fuck it, was the kid injured?

“What’s he done?” Charlie asked sharply.

“It’s not that so much, it’s just...” Harry took a deep breath and spat it out. “He’s matured, and… well, he’s ‘come out’.”

From the way Harry was phrasing it, it wasn’t that Teddy was gay. The combination of the words ‘matured’ and ‘come out’ meant only one thing. Teddy had the genetic condition that a subsection of wizards and witches held – the A/O genetic marker. It was fairly common in Purebloods--though Charlie was the only person who had inherited it within the immediate Weasley family--but extremely rare in others. Given that Teddy was the son of two Half-bloods, it was disconcerting to say the least.

Ah. But it was also a werewolf thing – the same gene pattern was found in those with lycanthropy. It had caused a great deal of upset in the wizarding community when it was discovered that the same gene which led to pack order in werewolf packs was the one inherent in so many Purebloods, with some Pureblood families still furiously denying that the gene was the same. Nonetheless, no one with any sense denied the link. And Teddy’s father had – well, been a werewolf.

“He’s an Alpha?” Charlie asked. “Oh, okay. You want me to give him ‘the talk’? About the knot and all that goes with it?”

That would make sense. Teddy must have turned eighteen recently – that tended to be the time that these things showed. And it always helped to have another Alpha to explain it all to you. Though what the great urgency was, Charlie wasn’t so sure.

Harry winced. “No. No, Charlie. He’s – uh – an Omega.”

Oh. Right.

Charlie took a few moments to adjust his ideas accordingly. It was called the A/O marker because there were two forms – Alpha and Omega. But the thing was, 95% of wizards and witches with the gene were Alphas. Omegas were rare. Very rare. Charlie had met a few in his time – indeed, one worked at the reserve – but he had never expected to know one when they first presented.

“And,” Harry added, rather desperately, “he’s in heat.”

“Oh.” One syllable, but loaded with meaning.

Omegas in heat needed – and it really was a ‘need’– an Alpha to see them through. Their bodies had been designed to bear babies in times of heat, whether the Omega was male or female; and although contraceptive potions had been found to prevent Omegas getting pregnant, as yet nothing had been discovered which would prevent the heated sex drive of an Omega. ‘Heat’ was no misnomer, either – without sex with an Alpha, their body temperature rose to a frightening degree. It was extremely rare, but not unknown, for an Omega who was refused sex during several heats in a row actually to die. The Omega themselves would feel a sense of desperation to mate with an Alpha… and any Alpha coming into contact with them would feel a similar, albeit lesser, desire.

“We don’t want him to bond, obviously, and you’re the only one we can trust – well, except Bill, but, well, you know about Bill.”

Charlie grinned at the mention of his brother Bill. Whilst Charlie had been born with A/O, Bill had developed it after his run-in with the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. However, although he was an Alpha, he was married to a part-Veela. Fleur would do more than have kittens if Bill touched another person in a sexual fashion, let alone a young man such as Teddy, who had dated their daughter for a short while, for Merlin’s sake! Nobody would be idiot enough even to suggest it: both Harry and Charlie enjoyed having their balls where they were, rather than served up on a silver platter, thanks very much.

As to Harry’s mention of bonding… Omegas could be ‘claimed’ by an Alpha, leading them to be bonded to them in a submissive role – for life. It could only happen during heat, and was only caused when an Alpha first ‘knotted’ his partner, and then bit his neck. But it was instinct for an Alpha to bite – and worse, it was difficult for many Alphas to resist the temptation to bring an Omega entirely under their control, to have them bound to them forever. Charlie would not have liked any relative of his to be bound like that, so he could understand Harry’s concern. Teddy was just eighteen – much too young for a bond, even if one considered it at any point. But finding an Alpha one could trust to see a young Omega safely unbonded through heat… that was not always easy.

“So you want...” Charlie said slowly.

“If you could, Charlie. It’s _Teddy_ ,” Harry explained helplessly. 

He looked about as stressed as a man could look when his head was framed in a fireplace. Charlie suspected that Harry had never seen an Omega in heat before – after all, why would he have done? Omegas were rare, and their heats only happened a few times a year; and those Alphas with Omega bonded partners tended to guard them protectively during those times. Charlie, however, had helped more than one unbonded Omega through a heat before now. He smiled.

“Not a problem. How are you going to get him to me?”

“International Floo?” Harry looked embarrassed. “I’ve pulled a few strings; can get a Floo over to you in half an hour or so.”

Charlie nodded, resigned and not entirely unwilling. “I’ll get ready, and tell the crew not to expect me for the rest of today and tomorrow. Don’t worry, Harry. We’ll get the kid through.”

“Thank you. Charlie, really – thank you.” 

Charlie didn’t think he’d heard someone so grateful in his life.

*

The International Floo was based in the main building at the reserve, thankfully not too far from Charlie’s hut. Most of the team of around thirty people were out at the moment, so Charlie had the building to himself as he waited for Harry and Teddy to arrive. Harry hadn’t mentioned how long it was since Teddy’s heat started: presumably it had taken a while for them to realise precisely what was wrong with him, since no one had realised that he was A/O marked. From what Harry had said, Teddy sounded as if he were in a bad way... but then, that could just be Harry catastrophising. Harry had a tendency to worry overly about his kids – and he definitely counted Teddy among them, though the young man had only been living with Harry for a couple of years after Andromeda’s unexpected death. 

When the Floo brought the two of them through, however, it was evident that Harry had not been exaggerating. Harry came first, followed by Teddy. But Teddy looked nothing like Charlie remembered him from when he’d seen him for a couple of days over Christmas. _That_ Teddy had been laughing and confident, enjoying his time as Head Boy of Hogwarts but with no airs or graces about it; relaxed, happy and friendly. _This_ Teddy…

The young man’s electric blue hair was damp with sweat, sticking to the sides of his face. His eyes were glazed, and he looked as if he’d been drugged with some sort of dangerous potion. His robes appeared to have been buttoned by someone with their eyes shut at the time: three of the buttons were attached to the wrong holes, and another two had been left undone completely. As there were only eight buttons altogether, this was pretty impressive, Charlie reckoned.

There was a moment, as Teddy arrived, where he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to support himself. But then, less than a second later, he was looking around, those glazed eyes somehow wild. His gaze went straight to Charlie, and he stumbled out of Harry’s grasp to almost fling himself at Charlie.

And gods, the kid smelled of Omega. Omega-in-heat, an almost irresistible scent to any Alpha. More difficult still to resist when the Omega in question had buried his head in Charlie’s neck and was mouthing at it, taking deep breaths as if he couldn’t get enough of Charlie. Instinctively, Charlie put an arm around Teddy. He looked up, and saw Harry’s face.

Harry looked almost paralysed with shock at Teddy’s behaviour, but Charlie didn’t have time to deal with his brother-in-law’s naivete when it came to matters of Alpha and Omega. Teddy was shifting ever closer to Charlie, pushing against his side, his whole attention fixated on him. Charlie could feel the push of the young man’s erection, and this was all entirely inappropriate for a public area of the reserve. Charlie could only be grateful that the place was deserted.

“Come on. My hut,” he said briefly.

Teddy was beyond comprehending, so Charlie used the arm he had tucked around his waist to guide him out of the building. Harry was trailing behind, trying to start a conversation – but Charlie had to admit that, whilst he wasn’t at the same level of zoned out as the young Omega in his arms, he was certainly not in the mood to concentrate on chit-chat.

“… been a bit like this since last night…” he heard Harry say. Then something about Easter holidays, having given him potions, and “...Floo back afterwards?”

Charlie grunted something that could be taken as assent, pulling his wand out of his pocket and opening the door to his quarters. The place was simple enough: one large room with a bed area dominated by Charlie’s massive four-poster, and a sitting area which held a sofa, a desk and the fireplace. Off the main room were two smaller rooms – a kitchen on one side, and a bathroom on another. Charlie could have moved to a bigger hut when he took over as manager of the reserve; but he was used to this place. It had become home. Besides, he couldn’t really see what more he needed. He’d never been one for ‘stuff’. As long as he had the equipment to tend to his dragons, a place to store books, a place to sit and a place to sleep and/or fuck, he was happy. He had a small office off the main sector – this was _home_.

As soon as they got inside, Teddy pushed up against Charlie even closer, rutting against him with a degree of purpose that would have one, and possibly both of them, coming if he continued. It felt good, too good – and Teddy, whose heat must have been driving him wild after upwards of fifteen hours, was making the most beautiful noises. However, Charlie was aware that Harry was still in the room, still continuing his monologue about Merlin-knew-what.

Brushing a hand lightly through Teddy’s hair, he said: “Whoa there, little one.” 

It was the same coaxing yet commanding voice Charlie used on the dragons, and it had an even stronger effect on Teddy. He whined a little, but stopped rubbing himself up against Charlie, just pressing close. The slight distance gave Charlie some concentration back, and he took a deep breath, regretting it as Teddy’s scent invaded his nostrils, warm and tempting.

“So,” Harry said, uncomfortably, from across the room, “you’ll send him back, after – will you? You know, and –”

Charlie looked across at Harry, and cut him off. “With the greatest respect, Harry, you’re somewhat surplus to requirements right now.” His left hand stroked Teddy’s arse, gently, soothingly; but he knew that it wasn’t enough for the poor Omega, who was burning up. “Teddy wouldn’t want you here if he could think for himself, and I certainly don’t either. Yes, he’ll Floo back when he’s out of heat. Yes, I’ll look after him. Now, in the nicest possible way, can you fuck off? You’ve given me a job to do and I want to get on with it.”

It wasn’t the politest way of getting rid of the other man, Charlie acknowledged. Probably few people treated Harry bloody Potter that way. But Charlie had an armful of wanton, needy Omega, whose hormones were playing merry havoc with Charlie’s own desires, and frankly, the last thing either of them needed – or Harry himself, come to that – was Harry standing there watching them.

Harry just nodded, to be just to him. “Fair enough. Thanks, Charlie.” 

He left, and Charlie turned all his attention to Teddy, who had his head buried in Charlie’s neck and was breathing him in with little noises of need.

“Okay, Ted,” Charlie said, still in that soothing tone of voice, “let’s see to you, hey?” 

It was hard to concentrate with Teddy trying to climb him like a tree, but Charlie kept enough brain to pull his wand from his pocket and mutter a spell, releasing Teddy from his clothes. A useful little spell – Charlie had used it many times, both in situations like this and when he needed to divest one of his colleagues from their clothes in order that their burns could be seen to appropriately. Fortunately, that meant it was a spell he could do under most conditions, even this one. He kicked off his own heavy boots, grateful that he hadn’t bothered to lace them up when he’d gone to meet Harry and Teddy. 

Then he turned his attention to the now-naked Omega in his arms. It was true that Teddy needed to be fucked: now the younger man was naked, Charlie could see the slickness sliding down between his legs. But Charlie wasn’t sure that it was what he needed _first._ He sat down on the side of the large bed, and Teddy, perforce, followed in his wake.

“Come on, baby,” Charlie said quietly in Teddy’s ear, pulling the naked young man onto his lap. “Let me bring you off, huh? You won’t be able to keep still for me ‘til we’ve worked off a little of the tension.”

Teddy was yet to speak in any coherent words. He writhed on Charlie’s lap, his arse leaving wet marks across Charlie’s dragonhide trousers. Still, the trousers had seen worse – much worse, Charlie thought ruefully. He reached a hand underneath Teddy, gathering up a little of his slick onto callused fingers before clasping a hand round Teddy’s cock.

“Ahhh.”

Teddy jerked in the grasp, his body sweaty and flushed with heated desire.

“That’s it, little Omega. I’ll take care of you.”

Charlie’s own erection pushed hard against his trousers, but his first priority was to care for this young man of his. Teddy had been brought to him to be looked after, and much as Charlie wanted to fuck him into the mattress with all the force of his Alpha nature, he didn’t think Teddy was ready for that yet, heat or not. Without releasing a little of Teddy’s tension, his lover-to-be would be too tight, wound like a coiled spring. Charlie wasn’t just going to see him through this heat, he was going to make Teddy enjoy it.

Slowly, he began to stroke Teddy. The motion clearly helped: Teddy stopped squirming about so much, gasping instead and leaning his head back against Charlie’s shoulder. One of his hands gripped tight to Charlie’s top, scrunching a handful in his fist. The other was on the bed, taking part of Teddy’s weight. He looked debauched and undone, and Charlie had to grit his teeth and concentrate hard. He also smelt divine, like sex and wine and every vice Charlie had ever loved. The young man was beautiful like this, falling apart in Charlie’s grip.

Charlie sped up the slick motion on Teddy’s prick, and listened to the squelch as his hand moved up and down Teddy’s not inconsiderable cock. He smelt the rising arousal – it was amazing that Teddy even _could_ be any more stimulated, but now precome was literally dripping from the tip of his cock. He was looking at Charlie with wide eyes, as if he’d never felt anything like this before; and Charlie felt a surge of arousal and – surprisingly – protectiveness at the idea of being Teddy’s first. He didn’t know whether Ted had even ever been with a man before, but Charlie was determined to make him glad that he was now. It took only one last twist of his wrist, and Teddy was coming, his mouth open and little groans coming from it as he spurted his release across Charlie’s hand and his top.

As the young man finished, he lay back panting against Charlie. He looked up, eyes wide with surprise.

“Oh.” The word was just a breath of a thing, almost too quiet for Charlie to hear.

Then Teddy slipped to his knees between Charlie’s legs, his hair a vibrant purple. Not quite so desperate as before, his hands were still reaching with pleading fervour for the laces on Charlie’s trousers.

“Please,” he said – the first coherent word he’d uttered. Then, “Charlie,” in the same reverent voice.

His name on Teddy’s lips was disturbingly erotic. Charlie told himself that it was relief that the Omega knew who he was, and understood something of what was happening. He had never seen an Omega so far gone before: on previous encounters, his Omega partners had known what was going on and had come to him early in their heat. His touch – his fucking of them, to be explicit – had made sure that they never got to the desperate point that Teddy had been in.

“Go on then, baby,” he said, running fingers through Teddy’s hair, which was damp with sweat. Charlie pushed it gently back off his forehead.

Teddy fumbled urgently with the fastenings, almost ripping at them in his need. Charlie took pity on him – the trousers were too well-made to fall apart under Teddy’s ministrations – and helped, pushing his trousers and pants down over his arse. Teddy pulled them off, and then his fingers were round Charlie’s cock, his tongue peeking out to lick around his lips before opening a little way. He looked up at Charlie in supplication, his breathing fast and unsteady.

“Suck me, sweetheart,” Charlie encouraged, knowing it was what Teddy wanted – what he needed right now. To feel his Alpha’s cock in his mouth, to have permission to touch and taste.

“Oh - _oh_ ,” Teddy murmured under his breath, reaching out to hold Charlie’s prick in his hand, the expression in his eyes close to worshipful.

Then he leaned in, his mouth opening wider as he licked the tip of Charlie’s cock. Charlie bit his lip to prevent himself moaning out loud: Teddy’s mouth was so warm, the feeling of his breath, his tongue so intense. The kid was a natural, and he hadn’t even taken Charlie’s prick fully into his mouth yet. The tentativeness spoke of someone who had little experience, however; and Charlie had vowed to look after the young man. First heat was overwhelming when you were expecting it: to have it come from nowhere, as it had for Teddy, was almost unthinkable. Teddy sucked the end of Charlie’s cock inside the warmth of his mouth, his tongue exploring the foreskin as his hand worked the thick base. Charlie’s knot was beginning to form already. He could feel it. Teddy had that effect on him, even just with the beginnings of a sloppy blow job.

It was the strong Omega hormones, Charlie reminded himself. Nothing about Teddy himself, just an Alpha’s natural reaction to an Omega so far gone in heat, with that scent coming off him in waves. And his responsibility was to care for Teddy, not to fuck his mouth, no matter the temptation. Teddy was taking him in further now, and Charlie could tell he was struggling a little, but at the same time he was making little moans of pleasure. And his own hand was creeping down.

“No,” Charlie said sharply. Teddy pulled off him, looking up at him. “You don’t touch yourself unless I give permission, little one,” he said, quite gently.

Unexpectedly, despite his clear hardness – despite a small whine coming from his throat as he moved his hand away – Teddy pressed a kiss to the inside of Charlie’s thigh. 

“Yes, Charlie,” he said obediently.

Fuck, but the kid was made to be an Omega. He loved the submission; loved giving himself up to someone else.

“That’s it. Good boy.”

Teddy made a little noise of pleasure at the praise, returning his mouth to Charlie’s prick and sucking it with more confidence now. Sometimes his confidence went too far, and he gagged a little, his eyes shooting up to meet Charlie’s as if he were worried about the Alpha’s response to it, but Charlie smiled, or voiced little words of praise, which sent tremors through his responsive Omega charge. 

When he was on the point of coming, he carefully pushed Teddy away.

“That was so good, Teddy. So good,” he reassured the younger man. “But there’s more you want from me, isn’t there?”

“Oh. Yes. Oh – please.”

Teddy arched his back, exposing his neck to Charlie – so tempting, so horribly tempting for an Alpha – and showing off the firm muscles of his torso, leading down to the thick, hard cock bobbing up against his stomach. 

“On the bed, then,” Charlie ordered.

Teddy crawled onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours with an instinct which Charlie was pretty sure bore no claim to past experience. If the young man had known he was gay, then he might have read up about it; but even whilst his behaviour was so wanton, there was still a certain naivete about it all. It was appealing, in a way that experience couldn’t be… though experience had its own advantages, of course.

Charlie stripped his shirt off, and cast a couple of spells on himself. He was pretty sure that Harry had said that Teddy had taken contraceptive potions, but Charlie always liked to take control of the situation himself. No ‘little surprises’ turning up nine months later, thank you very much. When he had done so, he sat back on his haunches admiring Teddy’s beauty. The Omega was a Metamorphmagus, and could theoretically look like anything he wanted; but Charlie knew that his lover was too caught up in the explosion of hormones going on inside him to have any concentration left to control his morphing powers. This was Teddy stripped naked in another way, the magic controlling him rather than vice versa.

His attention was distracted by the young man himself. Clearly impatient, he looked over his shoulder with a pleading glance.

“I need… I want...”

Charlie delivered a sharp smack to Teddy’s rump. 

“I’m in charge here,” he reminded the young man sternly. “And I know _exactly_ what you need.”

“Yes, Charlie.” 

The instant obedience was a turn on, Charlie admitted to himself privately; as was the way Teddy subtly tried to subvert it, spreading his legs a little wider, and looking up at Charlie with big, pleading eyes. 

“Greedy little Omega,” Charlie murmured, sliding one hand between Teddy’s legs and through the slick around his arse. Teddy wriggled against him, squirming back into the hand; and Charlie smacked him again. “Bad boy,” he scolded; but there was something in the gasp Teddy made as Charlie hit him which suggested that it wasn’t so much as a punishment as a pleasure for the eighteen year old.

“Please,” Teddy said. “I’ll be good.”

“Mm-hmm?” Charlie slid his fingers back and forth against Teddy’s hole, feeling his way around the little puckered muscle. “You want to be a good boy for me, Teddy?”

“Yes, yes… yeah. I wanna – I’ll be good,” Teddy promised feverishly, arching his back. “Please, Alpha.”

It was the first time that word had fallen from Teddy’s lips, and it sounded good there. Charlie rewarded him with a finger slipped inside the slick channel of his arse, and listened to the moan Teddy made as he pumped it slowly back and forth.

“You want to be fucked, don’t you, little one?” Charlie said, continuing to push his finger in and out in a steady motion.

“I… oh god, yes. I need… Please, I’ll be good,” Teddy repeated for a third time.

Charlie added a second finger, and pushed more firmly, watching the way Teddy fought the urge to bear down on them, to thrust back into Charlie’s hand.

“Oh, you’re being so good, baby,” Charlie praised. “Waiting for me. You want my cock to take you apart, don’t you? You want me inside you so badly, but you’re waiting till I’m ready. Such a good boy.”

Teddy was moaning non-stop, the noises becoming louder as he fought not to demand, not to take; just to accept what he was given.

“Charlie, Charlie, please...”

Two fingers became three after a long, patient build-up, as Charlie readied the younger man for his cock. He wasn’t sure if Teddy had done this before, and though his body would have made a lot of changes to prepare itself for the taking, a first time was always a little painful. Teddy’s back was arched to an uncomfortable looking degree, sweat forming on his shoulders and in the small of his back.

“I’ve got you,” Charlie reassured him. “I’ve got you.”

He spread Teddy’s cheeks apart, looking at the glistening hole. Pulling his fingers out with a slick squelch, he heard Teddy whine at the absence; but before he replaced them with his cock, he couldn’t resist leaning down to lick the fluid which leaked out. Teddy tasted so good; the fluid lingered on the tongue, tempting Charlie to return for more and more. The Omega squealed at the sensation of Charlie’s tongue against his arse, and Charlie could have done this for hours, but he knew Teddy needed his cock sooner rather than later, so with another long taste, he drew away. Time enough later, maybe – Teddy’s heat would continue for a while yet.

Charlie looked down as he moved on to the next stage. His prick looked huge against Teddy’s tiny hole, and for a second Charlie was lost in the moment, just staring at the juxtaposition of the two. He was vaguely aware of Teddy’s whispered pleas, but time seemed to stop for a second or two as he rested the head of his cock against Teddy’s arse. Then, biting back a groan, he pushed in.

Teddy was as hot inside as his skin was outside, and his body clung tightly to Charlie’s prick as if it could not bear to let go.

“Please, please, please… oh… ohhhh.” 

Teddy was dissolving back into incoherence as his body accepted Charlie inside it; as his Omega body did what it had been made to do; what his heat had been crying out for. Charlie went slowly, allowing Teddy all the time to adjust, but the noises emanating from the other man were considerably more pleasure than pain. Pleasure, and desperate, wanton need. When Charlie was fully sheathed, he stayed still for a moment, pressed against Teddy’s arse and legs, one hand stroking Teddy’s back whilst the other tangled in his hair. He pulled the silky strands of hair a little before letting go.

“Come on baby,” he said quietly, “move for me.”

“Ohhhh.”

Teddy’s sigh of relief was almost a groan as he began to move back and forth, rocking forward onto his elbows and then back, thrusting his arse in against Charlie’s groin. Charlie watched his young Omega fuck himself on Charlie’s cock, needy and desperate.

“Good… uhhh… good boy.” Charlie was hard-pressed to get the words out with Teddy apparently dead set on his task. For a probable virgin, the young man was setting a hard, harsh pace: he would be sore in the morning, Charlie knew. He reached round to touch Teddy’s prick, and it took fewer than five strong strokes before Teddy was coming again, hard across the covers, his thighs quivering with the strain. Charlie was expecting his younger lover to collapse on the bed, but instead he felt Teddy pushing back further, as if…

As if trying to take Charlie’s knot. Charlie swore to himself under his breath. Tempting though it was to knot Teddy – to make sure that next time he came into heat, he’d be running for Charlie – he’d made a commitment to himself that he wouldn’t do anything towards making any sort of bond with Teddy. Granted, without the claiming bite it wouldn’t be so strong, but still – no, Charlie had no intention of going there, not with Teddy. He pulled out, scared he would not be able to control the primal urge of an Alpha to knot an Omega in heat, fisting his cock until he came, hard, marking Teddy with his come. A different sort of claiming; not as satisfying, but more appropriate. He watched as the sticky liquid collected in the small of Teddy’s back, slid down between the crease of his arse, dripped slowly onto his thighs, mixing with Teddy’s own slick. 

Teddy whimpered as his arse clenched on nothing; he slid forward onto his stomach on the bed, but when he looked round at Charlie, his face was full of need and almost a sense of betrayal. As if Charlie had hurt him by withdrawing early.

“Hey,” Charlie murmured, leaning over to grab his wand and muttering a cleaning charm before sliding down next to Teddy, “it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

He pushed a couple of fingers back into Teddy’s willing hole, the rim of which was red and slick and tempting.

“That’s…. uhhh,” Teddy stuttered out.

Charlie smiled at him, lazily pressing his fingers in and out of Teddy’s arse in a gentle repetitive motion.

“I know, baby. You need something inside you, yeah?”

“Yes, yeah, I...” 

Teddy wriggled on Charlie’s fingers, shamelessly pushing himself down onto them. He seemed happier now; still sex-driven and eager, but the almost miserable desperation he had shown when he first arrived seemed to have faded. As long as Charlie continued with the intimate touches, Teddy appeared content enough. Charlie couldn’t have fucked him forever; and if Teddy were in his right mind, he wouldn’t have wanted to be knotted. Charlie knew that it would be hard for Teddy to understand right now, driven as he was by his natural urges. No one who hadn’t met an Omega-in-heat would recognise quite how powerful that urge could be: it was physically painful for an Omega to resist. Charlie was simply glad that this first timer could be comforted by the level of Alpha response he was prepared to give. 

He slid his fingers in and out, and moved his other hand, wet from Teddy’s slick, to encircle Teddy’s cock, finding himself rewarded by the little moan of pleasure Teddy gave as he did so. Teddy was fucking himself on Charlie’s fingers, bucking his hips back and forth in a manner which allowed Charlie’s other hand to slide up and down his cock in time. Teddy whined and thrust, and Charlie realised he was getting as much pleasure from Teddy as he did from his own orgasm. Watching this Omega go through his first heat and _enjoy_ it as much as he clearly was doing… it was its own reward, and one Charlie hadn’t anticipated. Perhaps it was because he’d known Teddy so long; the young man was one of Charlie’s clan, somehow. Certainly, however, there was something different about this to the other two Omegas Charlie had been with. Charlie felt an Alpha-protectiveness that he’d heard about but never previously felt.

He was distracted from his train of thought as Teddy thrust back against his fingers one more time with a shout of pleasure and then came messily over the sheets, his head thrown back and his hair the distinctive purple that Charlie was beginning to associate with the Metamorphmagus’s orgasms.

“Feels so good,” Teddy murmured, spooning himself back against Charlie’s chest. “So good, Charlie… Alpha… so good.” The words were lethargic, drawn out and sleepy. Charlie himself was feeling tired, and he was amused as Teddy wriggled himself as close in to Charlie’s body as he possibly could, and then fell asleep.

 

Charlie was woken, he wasn’t too sure how much later, by Teddy stroking his cock and mouthing at his neck. He blinked his eyes open and watched as Teddy’s hair flicked colour slightly as he noticed.

“Please? Is this okay?” Teddy murmured. “I need...”

“Oh, you need, little one?” Charlie teased.

“Fuck me, oh god, oh Merlin, please.” Teddy’s hair flickered between pink and green, as if he were uncertain how to feel. “I mean,” he added, his lips parted a little and his eyes wide, “if you please, Charlie.”

“And if I don’t?” Charlie asked, knowing it was cruel to tease when he had every intention of fucking Teddy; but unable to resist.

Teddy bent his neck so that his head was bowed to Charlie. “What you wish,” he said softly.

“There’s my good boy,” Charlie praised, watching the way Teddy’s hair flashed to a bright neon pink at the praise; the way his hips bucked against Charlie. “You’ll take whatever I give you, baby, won’t you?”

“Yes. Oh please, yes,” Teddy said, his voice breathy but his face full of trust.

“I’ll look after you, Teddy, I promise,” Charlie said. It was more than empty words. He knew he would do whatever he could to tend to the Omega.

“You smell so good,” Teddy murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

Charlie held him close, stroking his back and letting his hand drift down to Teddy’s buttocks. He could say the same thing to his young lover: the smell of Alpha and Omega were almost irresistible to one another. As his broad fingertips touched the top of Teddy’s arse, the younger man keened, his head falling back to expose his neck and his hips bucking in towards Charlie’s prick. Teddy’s neck was pale and long, and again Charlie was strongly tempted to sink his teeth into it. Teddy didn’t know what he was offering, however, and his reaction had simply been the Omega’s natural response.

“Turn round for me, sweetheart,” he said. “Let me see your beautiful arse, yeah?”

Safer that way. Safe from the temptation to bite and mark. Charlie didn’t want to be bonded; he certainly didn’t want Teddy to be bonded to someone considerably more than twice his age. It was just the instinct of seeing that pale flesh in front of him.

“Yes, Charlie.”

Teddy turned over, and bloody hell, his backside was a thing of beauty. Charlie took a moment to admire, running his hands reverently over the smooth, unmarred skin. Then he remembered what he’d wanted to do earlier, and had not had time to. He moved down so that his face was level with Teddy’s arse, still running his hands over the skin and listening to the little noises that Teddy emitted as he did so. The kid was clearly hyper-sensitive there, and as Charlie pushed the globes of Teddy’s buttocks apart, he could see the thin liquid which was covering the puckered hole. Leaning down, he licked across the ridges, tasting the slick on his tongue. Slightly sour, it still had a certain sweet undertone to it. Every Omega tasted different, Charlie knew; and there was something about the contrasting sour-and-sweetness that was quintessentially Teddy, somehow.

Teddy whined, and wriggled, as Charlie licked him; but he allowed Charlie to hold him in place. His breathing was fast, catching every now and then on a moan. When Charlie first penetrated him with his tongue, the moan became a yowl of pleasure, so loud that Charlie suspected that half the camp must have heard it. Teddy settled down to a constant whimper of half-formed words and tiny sighs as Charlie savoured the taste of his young lover. Charlie batted his hand away as Teddy went to stroke himself, however; and Teddy obeyed, but with difficulty.

“Charlie – please – oh god – please – please,” he wailed. “So close, gonna -”

Charlie lifted his head. “You’re not going to come, not yet.” Teddy let out a noise which was perilously close to a sob, and Charlie leaned over to stroke his head gently. “It’s okay, baby,” he said reassuringly. “You’ll come soon, just as soon as I’m inside you.”

“Alpha.” The word was sobbed out. 

Charlie knew, with a pang, that Teddy like this would do anything he asked – anything at all. He vowed to protect him from less scrupulous Alphas; heaven knew the advantage that could be taken of the kid. Thank Merlin Harry had known to come to him.

“So good for me, Ted.”

He barely needed to stretch Teddy; their previous bout of sex had made his young partner pliant and ready. So, after pressing two fingers inside Teddy to make sure that the Omega was open enough (he was certainly slick enough to take him), Charlie positioned himself and pushed his cock slowly into Teddy’s welcoming channel.

“Ohhhh.”

The moment Charlie was sheathed inside his lover, Teddy came. He’d clearly taken Charlie’s earlier words to heart – that he could come the moment Charlie was inside him. It was as if he had used all his self-control to prevent himself coming up until that moment; and then it all gave way in an instant. Teddy screamed his way through his orgasm, and Charlie had to hold on hard to prevent himself following immediately: the eroticism of Teddy’s joy in coming was almost irresistible. Firmly, he held back, waiting out the shuddering pleasure of his partner and keeping his cock buried deep inside Teddy. 

As Teddy began to come down from his high, Charlie started to move. Slowly at first, a gentle rocking motion, barely moving more than a centimetre in and out. Teddy began to make a soft sighing noise as he did so, almost purring; and Charlie took this as encouragement to continue. Carefully, he increased the motion, and Teddy’s sigh turned to a little moan, and a half-stifled, “Oh, please.”

“You like that, hmm?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. Oh, _yeah_.”

Teddy rocked a little himself, fucking himself on Charlie’s prick as he’d done the first time. But Charlie held him back. This time, the pleasure was going to be all Charlie’s: he was going to do all the work, and watch Teddy dissolve because of him.

“Faster, Charlie,” Teddy begged.

Charlie gave a low laugh. “Oh, you want more?”

Teddy didn’t answer in words, just gave a long groan which spoke more clearly than any number of syllables might have done so. Charlie stopped teasing and began to fuck him with long, firm strokes. Teddy had leaned forward so that his forehead was flush against the pillow, and Charlie could feel that he was desperate to move. Only Charlie’s large hands, hard on his hips, kept him still.

“Can” - Teddy’s voice was almost breathless - “can I – touch?”

Charlie, caught up in the fucking, took a second or two to understand what Teddy meant. The Omega was hard again – perhaps unsurprisingly – and desperate to take himself in hand.

“My privilege,” Charlie said, sliding his arm around Teddy’s waist to take his cock in a warm, sturdy fist.

Teddy cried out, losing any last inhibitions he might have had. “Oh god, Charlie, Alpha, that – oh please, oh fuck me, I – I need your knot, please, please knot me, oh god...”

Charlie gritted his teeth, wanting little more than to knot the young man beneath him. But he mustn’t.

“Shh, baby,” he said instead. “Let me fuck you, yeah?”

Teddy made a noise of assent, and Charlie increased the pace of his strokes until he was thrusting in and out with all the vigour he had. Teddy would be so sore by the time he’d finished with him, but Charlie couldn’t find it in him to spare concern for that. His mind was solely on fucking Teddy well enough – and _not_ knotting him – that the young man could find both pleasure and a little peace again. Teddy was hard in his hand, his cock hot and pulsing with need. Charlie increased the motions once more and Teddy came, more quietly this time, as if it were just a relief. A thrust or two more, and Charlie himself was spilling inside Teddy’s slick, heated arse, his knot firmly outside Teddy’s already stretched rim. Frustrating? Perhaps a little – okay, a lot – but right.

They slept a little, then Charlie was woken once again by his needy Omega. This time, Charlie sucked him off before fucking him into oblivion. He was rewarded by an expression close to awe on Teddy’s face as he did so – not only that someone had their mouth around his cock, Charlie suspected; but that his _Alpha_ had been prepared to do that for him. They slept again; woke again; fucked again. Teddy was responsive and obedient, his eyes full of the lust and desire that heat was driving him into; his body hot and desperate against Charlie’s own. For a first heat, the young man certainly had taken it strongly. 

Each time Charlie had his cock inside Teddy, Teddy begged for the knot – either in words or in actions. It took more strength than Charlie had known he had to refuse him, especially as come August, when the Omega was on the reserve, Charlie had every intention of being the Alpha to see him through his heats. There was a little voice in Charlie’s head suggesting that, given that, surely it wouldn’t matter if he knotted Teddy – if he made sure and certain that Teddy would want him above all others next time his heat came. But he knew it wasn’t fair. He could – and he would – tell Teddy that he wanted that; that it was, in fact, in Teddy’s best interests (Charlie trusted the Alphas in the camp to an extent… but faced with Teddy like _this_? He trusted nobody.). But he would not force him into it when he was in no state to object. 

Charlie had been accused of having loose morals in the past, but it wasn’t true. His morals were strict; they just weren’t necessarily the same as other people’s. He would fuck – or, rarely but occasionally, be fucked – by any number of people, but it had to be their choice, and it had to be with the understanding and acceptance of any partners his lovers might have. He paused a second, realising that he had no idea whether Teddy had a girlfriend or boyfriend right now. However, the situation in this particular case had been somewhat different – he didn’t think anyone could criticise him for helping his almost-nephew through this unexpected heat.

His mind following the path of these thoughts, he fell asleep.

It was some time later when Charlie woke up, Teddy asleep in his arms. They had fucked on and off all afternoon and through the night, and the late-morning light shone insistently through the gaps between the curtains of Charlie’s hut as he blinked open his eyes. Slowly, he pulled away from Teddy, as gently and surreptitiously as possible. Sitting up, he looked across at the young man. Teddy was still asleep, his hair a light turquoise and his breathing deep and even. His head was pillowed on his hands, though he had made a little whining noise as Charlie moved away from him. He needed any sleep he could get, however, after a night where he had woken Charlie over and over, pleading to be fucked or to be allowed to touch the Alpha male. Charlie had indulged him, but kept him in line: he could feel the waves of reassurance which swelled through Teddy’s emotions as he understood that he would be looked after – that he had someone to whom he could submit without issue. Teddy was made to be an Omega: Charlie couldn’t understand how he hadn’t seen it last summer, when Teddy had been there. But of course, he hadn’t been thinking of him in such terms.

At the moment, however, Teddy was dead to the world. It was nice to see him so peaceful. Charlie shrugged on a shirt and pulled a book off his bedside table. One of the newer recruits to the dragon sanctuary had recommended Muggle authors to him, and Charlie was correspondingly enthused. He’d never had someone who shared his interest in fiction to the same degree, and especially someone who could recommend Muggle literature. He was halfway through _Temeraire_ and was hooked. Leaving one hand on Teddy’s shoulder as reassurance (to Teddy, obviously; there was no reason for Charlie to need such a thing), he started to read.

An hour or so later, Teddy yawned, rolling over and stretching. Charlie looked down at the young Omega. Heat was over, judging by the look of the kid. Pity, in a way – Charlie had enjoyed it more than he perhaps should have done. Still, he’d got Teddy through safely, which was the main thing. The young man opened his eyes sleepily, his gaze resting on Charlie.

Charlie saw the moment when Teddy remembered. The gaze became wide-eyed, horrified; and with a little moan, Teddy rolled back over, burying his head in the bed-clothes as if that would make everything which had happened go away. His hair turned fire engine red, not the orange of Weasleys but a bright, fierce colour. Charlie couldn’t see his face, hidden as it was in the pillow, but the air of mortification was clear.

Charlie gave a rueful grin. The kid was only eighteen, after all.

“Hey, kid.”

A small squeak came from the depths beneath the shock of red hair, but no words. Teddy burrowed his head, if possible, even further into the bed.

“As hiding goes, that’s a pretty poor attempt,” Charlie said conversationally. “Especially with hair that colour. You look like a Chinese Fireball.” Teddy didn’t move, and Charlie continued: “Come on, Ted, it’s not that bad.”

The head turned a little, and an eye peeked up at Charlie.

“I… you… we...”

“Hey, it speaks,” Charlie teased. “And yes, we did. You seemed to enjoy it well enough, too.”

Teddy’s face disappeared again into the pillow. Charlie rolled his eyes, put his book to one side, and leaned a comforting hand onto Teddy’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“It’s okay, Ted. It’s all perfectly normal. Part of growing up. Hey, you’re an adult now – officially mature. Congratulations are probably in order.”

Cautiously, Teddy rolled onto his side, so he could look at Charlie. One of his hands was scrunched into a fist round a handful of bedclothes, but he took a deep breath.

“’M sorry.”

“What have you got to be sorry about?”

“Kind of flung myself at you. Like, majorly,” Teddy mumbled. “Embarrassing.”

“Oi, kid, I’m not _that_ bad,” Charlie protested, his mouth creasing into a smile.

“No!” Teddy said quickly. “No, I mean… you were… it was… ‘S just….”

“You’re an Omega and it was your first heat. It’s perfectly natural,” Charlie said again. “I was the first Alpha you came into contact with, so of course you were a bit needy. Hell, it’s what Harry brought you to me for.”

At the mention of his godfather’s name, Teddy made another squawk and turned onto his back, looking up at the canopy of the four poster with something akin to horror.

“Oh my god, I propositioned Harry.”

Charlie raised his eyebrows. _This_ was something he hadn’t known. It might explain why Harry had been quite so freaked out, mind. 

“He’s not even an Alpha,” Teddy said, adding dubiously, “Is he? I mean, he didn’t seem – he didn’t smell like you did, like...” He cut himself off quickly, blushing.

“No, he isn’t. On the other hand, you didn’t have any Alphas around, so you probably latched on to the nearest most powerful wizard you could find. Makes sense, in a way,” Charlie said, considering.

In another way, however… He took a moment to imagine Teddy propositioning his monogamously married, incredibly straight, godfather, and had to suppress a laugh. If Teddy had been all over Harry in even a fraction of the way he had been with Charlie, well… Charlie would’ve paid good money to see that, to be quite honest.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m never going to be able to face him again,” Teddy moaned, covering his face with his hands.

“That’s unfortunate.” Charlie pulled one of Teddy’s hands away from his face firmly, and the Omega instinct to obey an Alpha meant that Teddy allowed it. “You’re Flooing back to him later. He wanted to check you over after, make sure you were all right before you go back to school.”

Teddy looked at him with round-eyed panic. “Do I have to?”

“’Fraid so,” Charlie said firmly. “He’ll think I’ve done terrible things to you otherwise, and that I’m afraid to let you face him.” His eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked at Teddy. “Have I done terrible things to you, Ted?”

Teddy was still blushing, but he shook his head fervently. Charlie was a little relieved: it was one thing to know logically that he’d done all the right things with an Omega in heat, but it was still good to hear it from the Omega in question. Especially when the kid was – well, nearly a relative, and going through his first heat. Teddy would experience something similar two to four times a year from now on, so he needed to be okay with the whole situation. It must have been a shock to him, however, soit wasn’t a surprise that he was struggling to come to terms with it.

Charlie ruffled Teddy’s hair, which was slowly turning to magenta – a calmer shade, in Teddy’s personal colour lexicon, it seemed.

“You gonna sit up now?” he asked.

“Suppose,” Teddy mumbled. 

He pulled the bed-clothes around him as he did so, however; apparently, he was overly conscious of his nakedness, especially as Charlie had put a T-shirt on himself. Charlie took pity on him, leaning down to the drawer and pulling out another T-shirt. He handed it to Teddy, who took it gratefully, tugging it over his head. It was ridiculously wide on the more slender man, falling over one shoulder and leaving it bare. Teddy tried to shrug it up a couple of times, but it fell straight back down and in the end the young man admitted defeat and left it. Charlie shouldn’t have thought that Teddy looked cute like that – not in a sexual way. This was _Teddy_ , Harry’s godson. Charlie had just been seeing him through heat. There was nothing between the two of them, and there never would be. Teddy was far too young for him. Still, there was something appealing, something which uncurled a tendril of heat in Charlie’s groin, looking at Teddy all ruffled and sweaty in Charlie’s ‘Hung Like A Horntail’ T-shirt. It _would_ have been that one that he picked at random, Charlie thought resignedly.

“All right?”

Teddy nodded.

“Good boy.” Charlie smiled at him. “Any questions? I know this must all have come as a bit of a shock to you, not knowing you carried the marker. I guess you know the basics – you’re an Omega, which means you’ll come into heat a few times a year from now on until you’re in your mid-fifties or so. And I’m an Alpha, obviously. I guess you probably knew that anyway. But,” he added, eyes twinkling, “you’ve had personal experience of it now. So, anything else you need to know?”

“Are we – bonded?” Teddy asked tentatively.

“What? No! Why would you think that?” Surely Charlie hadn’t done anything… No, he knew he hadn’t. 

“It’s just… I still, kind of – well, kind of want to do what you say, even though… and I just thought...” Teddy trailed off.

“Oh.” Charlie puffed out a breath of relief that that was all. “I’m afraid that’s something you’re probably going to have to get used to, kid. Omega reaction to Alpha, and all that – probably stronger at the moment because I’ve just seen you through heat, but it’s always going to be there a bit. Still, could be worse, eh? Considering I’m going to be your boss, and all, it’s not such a bad thing.”

“That’s still – happening?”

“Unless you’ve changed your mind?” Charlie raised his eyebrows, looking at Teddy and trying to gauge what he was getting at.

“No, it’s just, I wasn’t sure… what with me being… y’know.” Teddy’s hair started tingeing with the embarrassed red again.

Suddenly it clicked. “Oh Merlin, Ted, what the bloody hell have you been reading?” Charlie demanded with a sudden grin. “Some horrendous A/O romance novels? Were you really thinking your future was going to be fussing around after an Alpha as some kind of servant? Though from what I remember of my mum’s books, you ought to be a woman for that. Gods, I haven’t thought about those books in years – all those dominant Alpha males and their subservient Omega women!” He laughed. “Takes me back to my childhood, that does. I think when she discovered I was an Alpha, she was expecting me to be the first of her married children, raising a brood of kiddies. Instead of which, I’m the lone disappointment – gay, unmarried and still ‘messing around with dragons, Charlie Weasley’.” He raised his voice into a parody of his mother’s for those last six words, and Teddy – as he had hoped – laughed, too.

“I might’ve borrowed… Victoire had some books,” he mumbled sheepishly.

Their eyes met, and they both grinned.

“Well,” Charlie said teasingly, “I think I ought to have a word or two with my niece about her reading matter… Hell, you’re not dating her again, are you?” he added, as a sudden after-thought. Ye gods, he’d managed to forget during their own coupling that Teddy and Victoire had had a fling in the past. Fucking Harry’s godson was one thing, and still a tad incestuous for Charlie’s liking; fucking his niece’s boyfriend was a step too far.

“Merlin, no!” Teddy said hastily. “I...” He cast his eyes down, and flushed a bit, but the glance he gave Charlie from beneath the lowered lids was anything but innocent. “You might have noticed that I – well, like blokes,” he finished.

“Ah, so you already knew that.” That was a weight off Charlie’s mind, as well, in truth. Omegas tended not to be fussy when they were in heat, but Charlie had been pretty sure from Teddy’s more than enthusiastic reaction that he was, if not gay, at least bisexual – like Charlie himself.

Teddy nodded. “But no boyfriend at the moment, either,” he said.

Charlie wasn’t sure whether that was supposed to be a reassurance. “Well,” he said bracingly, “there’s no reason why you shouldn’t have one.” He considered. “Lots, if you’re that way inclined.” 

Out on the reserve, there were really no regulations on sexual activities, so long as personal affairs didn’t affect working practices. It had been the unwritten rule before Charlie took over, and he’d seen no need to change things. Would’ve been hypocritical of him to do so, really, given his own tendencies. Not that he fucked around all that much these days, but god knew he’d done enough in his time.

“’M not, I don’t think,” Teddy said. “But what about when I’m...”

Charlie’s mouth dipped down at the corners. “Well, yeah, come heat you’ll need an Alpha, at least at the moment. And, I think, kiddo, given the circumstances, I’ll want you to come to me for the while. As long as you're okay with that, that is. Not that I don’t trust most of the other Alphas, but you’re eighteen. No need for you to be bonding yet, and sometimes things can get out of hand, no matter good intentions.”

Teddy looked up through his floppy fringe (now back to its usual blue colour) at Charlie, reaching out to touch Charlie's leg with a shy smile on his face. “I’d like that.”

Merlin, the kid would be the death of him. Charlie had convinced himself that it was the Omega heat pheromones that Teddy had been giving off which had drawn him so fucking much to the younger man. Now, though, with Teddy looking at him with that expression, Charlie knew himself well enough to admit that there was more to it than that. (Of course, the fact that his cock was showing a level of interest even with Teddy out of heat was probably a bit of a clue.) Still, Teddy was far, _far_ too young for him, not to mention being almost related.

“Excellent,” he said briskly. “Now, how about some lunch before you go home? I’m not the best of cooks, but you can’t be Molly Weasley’s son without learning something about the workings of a kitchen.”

“I’m starving,” Teddy admitted, pushing his hair out of his face and looking at Charlie fully.

Charlie laughed. “I’m not surprised. You get a shower, and I’ll put some food together. Go on, Ted – hop it.”

And if he watched the kid’s arse as Teddy slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom… well, Teddy never needed to know that, did he?


End file.
